KIOKU
by Seinsthopia
Summary: KIOKU―sebuah game dimana player mengumpulkan kepingan kenangan untuk NPC bernama Sasuke. Banyak remaja memainkan KIOKU, namun bagaimana jika KIOKU bukanlah game biasa?


_**Welcome to KIOKU**_

 _ **Please select your character**_

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Iris matanya yang berwarna kehijauan itu mulai terbuka karena terkejut. Ia menengokkan kepala, melihat ke arah sekelilingnya.

 _ **1st Floor**_

"Ah, aku... sudah berada di dalam game?"

Tak lama, ujung bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" _IKUZOOOO_!" pekiknya sambil berlari dan melompat, menerjang angin kencang yang menyambut kehadirannya.

* * *

 **KIOKU**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; KIOKU by Sein**

Inspired from Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE by CLAMP; SAO by Reki Kawahara

* * *

 **-Prolog-**

"Hoi, Naruto! Kau dulu jadi _beta tester_ untuk KIOKU, kan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya.

"Iya, dan aku _top player_ -nya, loh!" jawabnya dengan penuh kebanggaan dan membuat beberapa temannya tercengang.

"Serius, kamu _top player_ -nya?" kali ini giliran seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bertanya. Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, makanya aku dapat karakter spesial. Itu loh, si Sakura. Itu hadiahnya,"

"Woh, kereeeennn!"

KIOKU adalah sebuah _game virtual reality_. _Game_ itu lebih ke MMORPG, dimana kita sebagai _player-_ dengan beberapa karakter yang sudah ditentukan _-_ harus mengumpulkan kepingan ingatan milik sebuah NPC bernama Sasuke. Karakter Sasuke sendiri adalah sahabat dari _player,_ dan selalu bersama dengan _player_ melakukan perjalanan kesana kemari menyelesaikan _quest_ demi mendapatkan kepingan ingatannya yang berbentuk _snowflake_. Jika seluruh _snowflake_ terkumpul, maka Sasuke akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Game yang cukup mudah, bukan?

"Jadi, nanti kamu langsung pakai si Sakura?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok terdekat, lalu menatap ke arah langit-langit kelas.

"Mungkin... sebenernya aku lebih suka pakai Hinata, soalnya dia tipe _fighter_ sejati... tapi Sakura _stat_ -nya lebih bagus dari Hinata sih..." jawab Naruto berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia memakai karakter dengan nama Hinata itu.

"Dasar hode!" ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya, belum ada karakter cowok yang bagus. Lagian juga kalau cewek itu enteng, lebih gampang buat gerak hahaha"

.

.

.

 _Piiiip... pip... piiiip..._

Welcome back, **Orange Flash**

"Huuuaaahhh akhirnya aku bisa kesini lagi, untung saja pulang cepat hari ini hehehe" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut pink pendek. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya terlihat padang rumput yang luas.

"Hahaha jelas saja disini sepi, mereka pasti berkumpul di _save point_ dulu," lanjutnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dam memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama.

"Semakin nyata aja, beda sama waktu di _beta tester_..."

Tangannya kini beralih ke arah yang lain.

"Bahkan ini juga terasa nyata..." gumamnya pelan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Dasar mesum!"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menengok, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"SASUKE?! Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Hm? Aku kan selalu berada di dekatmu, kau tau itu, kan?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hahaha... iya juga, ya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa akan hal itu hahaha..."

" _Nde_? Kau tidak mau ke _save point_ awal? Gaara dan Shikamaru seharusnya sudah datang, loh,"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Bagus, satu hal lagi yang ia lupakan. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan kedua temannya itu?

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau bisa langsung mengenali mereka, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kau meremehkanku, hah?" ucapnya dengan seringaian.

"Tidak, kau saja yang merasa seperti itu hehehe... kalau begitu, siapa saja karakter mereka?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah dengan tertidur dengan pulas. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris _onyx_ -nya.

"Shikamaru sebagai Shikadai, Gaara sebagai Sasori. Status mereka berdua _online_. Perlu ditandai lokasi mereka dimana?" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka sebuah _mini map_. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban. Melihat jawaban Sakura, Sasuke memberikan tanda pada _mini map_ itu. Tanda yang menunjukkan lokasi Shikamaru dan Gaara berada.

"Ayo kita susul mereka!"

.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Itu lah ucapan Sakura saat melihat kedua temannya. Shikamaru yang memakai karakter Shikadai, menjadikannya seorang anak kecil. Sedangkan Gaara, memakai karakter yang umurnya jauh di atas Sakura, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat baby face.

"Kenapa? Kalau iri bilang, Naruto." ucap Shikadai dengan wajah yang seolah puas melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Cih, siapa juga yang iri pada kalian? Aku ini memakai karakter spesial yang hanya ada satu, _bweee_!" balas Sakura kesal.

 _Bzzzt_

"Eh?"

Sakura, Shikadai dan Sasori memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Ini... kita masih di save point, kan?" ucap Sasori yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Iya, tapi kalau ada―" entah mengapa, sulit bagi Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _Bzzzzttt_

"A-argh... kepalaku..."

"Oi, _daijoubu_?"

 _BZZZZTTTTT_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"Naruto?"

"SAKURA?"

Sosok Sasuke kini muncul kembali di hadapan Sakura yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran di sekitar dahinya.

"Sa- suke?"

 _ZZZZTTTT―_

"― _Lihat saja, aku akan menjadi top player!"_

" _Sasuke, awas!"_

" _Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Sa- Sasuke..."_

.

.

.

" _Sakura, sudah waktunya kamu bangun!"_

"!"

 _Deg deg!_

Sakura tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemuda dengan tudung yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, lalu menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu.

"Di-dia..." ucapnya dengan pelan, membuat Shikadai, Sasuke dan Sasori menengok ke arah yang ia tunjuk.

'Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku? Apa ini _bug_?'

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ehehehe bingung ya? Sama /plak. Ku bingung jelasin tentang fic ini gimana, tapi berhubung ini baru prolog, jadi mungkin akan aku jelaskan di chapter berikutnya XD oke, maapkan karena aku hiatus lama dan belum lanjutin fic2 yg lain terus tau2 bikin fic baru /sungkem. Kalau ada kritik saran, dengan senang hati aku terimaaa untuk pembelajaranku juga agar jadi lebih baik, onegaishimasuuu TvT

Me be like:

/acak-acak file di hd; ga sengaja nemu chapter ICU setengah jadi; baca sebentar/ EH? Kok jadi begini? Ini tadinya mau diapain yaaa?

Adakah yang pernah sepertiku? :'D

Okeee akhir kata, mungkin aku akan bikin beberapa vote buat kelanjutan fic ini. Enakan senjata buat Naruto aka Sakura itu apa?

a. Dual sword

b. Dagger

c. Katana

Yosh, itu aja pilihannya hehehe see you next chapter!

 **Ps:** kalian bisa juga vote di twitter _kyoujanai_

 **-Sein**


End file.
